Just Making Room
by BrightGrey
Summary: ...Then he turned and abruptly began shuffling the coffee table back until it was flush with the opposite wall. 'Deeks what are you doing' she cried 'This is not the time to go all OCD on me! Will you jus-'... Prompt from tumblr. A fluffy prompt.


_A.N/ Hey guys, so this was another prompt from tumblr. I posted it there the other day but then completely forgot about uploading it to here. Apologies if you've already read it but I know there are a lot of people on here who don't have a tumblr and so wouldn't have seem it. By the way if you do have a tumblr my URL is iambrightgrey so you should head over there and check it out. You know, no pressure. *stares until you open a new tab* I am still accepting prompts both on my blog (go to links then Ask) and on here so send me a message or tell me in your review! I promise I will get to it, it just might be a little while- life's kinda hectic at the mo! _

_Anywho, this is just a short little something, I just started writing and let it go where it wanted so let me know what you think. Ok, love as always xoxo_

* * *

Just Making Room

'Hey Kens! You want a beer?' Deeks called, head poking out from the top of the refrigerator. He had been searching for anything vaguely resembling real food, or at least something that had the potential to become food with a little wishful thinking and a lot of ingenuity on his part. Unsurprisingly Kensi's fridge offered nothing that could be considered even slightly nutritious and rolling his eyes, he grabbed the last two beers in the fridge and, shutting the fridge door with his hip, pulled his cell phone from the back pocket of his jeans.

'Kensi?' he called again as he crossed her kitchen, pulling open the drawer he knew contained the take out menu's...as well as dead batteries, a broken hair dryer and, hidden beneath an old dish cloth, a particularly scary looking knife. Deeks chuckled as he pulled the menus free from a tangled mess of headphones, thinking not for the first time that the drawer was the perfect metaphor for _her_. It was just so inherently _Kensi; _messy, chaotic, and mysterious with a hint of danger.

Kensi of course had protested when he had mentioned this to her. She never liked it when he made fun of her hoarding ways but comparing her to a drawer? Well, she liked to think that her life was slightly more exciting than a cluttered drawer.

Realising she still hadn't answered him Deeks stuck his head out of the archway leading from the kitchen to the open plan living and dining area. Kensi sat, curled up in sweats and a blanket in front of the TV, watching a show about Bounty Hunters. The sight made him chuckle; the first time she had flipped over to this show, it had taken all of his self control to hold in the jokey comments. A feat that had been accomplished only by picturing what kind of bodily harm Kensi would inflict if she found out that he had been reading her 'memoir'.

'Kensi?' He called again. Still she did not respond. She lay motionless except for her fingers, which she tapped in a curious staccato pattern on her abdomen while her eyes stayed fixated on the screen in front of her.

Confused by this melancholy behaviour Deeks padded closer, coming to crouch next to where her head rested on the armrest of the couch.

'Kens.' He whispered, brushing her fringe from her forehead. Kensi jumped and turned to face him, arms raised to defend herself.

'Easy tiger' he grinned 'you were in your own little world then. Thinking about anything good?' he winked, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

Kensi simply rolled her eyes and fell back on the couch.

'Now I know something's wrong. No reply? Not even a 'You're a pig, Deeks.'?'

'What did you want Deeks?'

Sensing that he wasn't getting anything out of her, for now at least, Deeks decided to let it drop. 'I just wanted to know if you wanted a beer?'

Kensi froze, her eyes staring straight ahead. It took her several moments before she could formulate a response to his question. And by that time Deeks was very concerned.

'Um, no. No, I'm good. Thanks though.'

Deeks was definitely suspicious now. This was not typical Kensi behaviour, or rather, this _was t_ypical Kensi behaviour- when she was trying to avoid talking about something.

'Are you sure?' he prompted ''cause it was a tough week, I know I could use one. Plus, it'll go nicely with the pizza I'm ordering...'he paused, waiting for a response. 'Stuffed crust. Barbeque sauce. Extra cheese?'

Nothing.

Okay something was definitely wrong, if there was a sure fire way to get Kensi to talk to him it was to use her favourite food, and as she seemed to have lost her sweet tooth recently he had felt sure this would have done the trick.

'Kens is this about what I said earlier? Because I was just joking when I said it felt like you'd put on a few pounds. I mean, Sam and Callen had just walked in on you sat on my lap for heaven's sake! I was just trying to diffuse the tension. I didn't me-'

'It's fine Deeks!' she snapped, then took a deep breath before continuing in a much calmer tone. 'It's not that, I just...I just don't fancy one tonight. Okay?' She smiled then but it didn't touch her eyes and Deeks decided he'd had enough.

'No.'

'Deeks-'she sighed.

'No. No Kensi it's not okay. And it won't be until you tell me what's wrong. We can stand here all night if you want but I'm not budging until you tell me what's wro-'

'I'm pregnant.'

'-ong. I mean it can't be that-. Wait, what did you say?'

'I'm pregnant, Deeks.' She whispered, tears flowing freely down her face.

Deeks froze, wide eyed, mouth agape. _That _he had not been expecting. He stood frozen solid like that for several moments and with each second that passed Kensi descended a little further into hysteria.

Then he turned and abruptly began shuffling the coffee table back until it was flush with the opposite wall.

'Deeks what are you doing?' she cried 'This is not the time to go all OCD on me! Will you jus-'

She was cut off by Deeks rushing back over to her, gathering her into his strong arms and lifting her off her feet.

Stunned, Kensi could only grip onto his shoulders as he swung her around the living room. Smiles turned into laughter and suddenly the tears tracking down her face were there for a completely different reason.

Setting her back down but still holding her close he pressed kisses to her forehead, nose, cheeks and finally lips before finally leaning back to look at her. Wiping the tears from her now beaming face he grinned down at her.

'I was just making room Princess.'

* * *

**FYI: The prompt was KENSI TELLS DEEKS SHE'S HAVING HIS KID. Exactly like that. I assume this is something the anon is very excited about. I hope this lived up to their expectations. **

**BONUS FUN FACT FOR READING MY AUTHOR'S NOTE (YOU'D BETTER HAVE READ THE TOP): In giving this fic a title I kinda ended up getting carried away with ideas so...this might not be the oneshot I initially intended it to be. Let me know what you think! 3**


End file.
